Sonic the Hedgehog
|appear=''Sonic the Hedgehog'' "Marge Be Not Proud" (cameo)}} Sonic the Hedgehog is the protagonist of the video game series of the same name, and the mascot of the video game company, created as the company's answer to 's Mario. He is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog who possesses the ability to run at supersonic speeds. As the main character of the games, he is also the main character in the Christmas special based on them, Sonic Christmas Blast, spun off from . Appearances in Christmas specials ''Sonic Christmas Blast'' In Sonic Christmas Blast, Sonic is first seen agreeing with Princess Sally that they will supposedly not get each other presents this year. He then tells his friend Tails that he and Sally made this same agreement last year, but while he had actually took it seriously last year, Sally had ended up giving him a bunch of presents anyway, and he felt bad about not getting anything for her. This year, however, he's now figured out that Sally actually does want to exchange gifts with him. However, things turn sour when they find out that Dr. Robotnik, in the role of "Robotnik Claus", is forcing the citizens of Robotropolis to give presents only to him. Sonic and Tails head to the North Pole and rescue Santa Claus. When Santa notices a funny-looking ring that Sally had given Sonic for Christmas last year, he recognizes it from a cave painting that says whoever wears that ring can achieve ultimate velocity by passing three tests of skill. Sonic successfully manages to pass the tests and achieve ultimate velocity. He then zips into Robotnik's fortress, grabs all the Christmas presents that Robotnik and his minions stole, and very quickly manages to bring them to everyone on Mobius, including Sally. Afterwards, Santa decides to retire and gives his job to Sonic. Web shorts In the Sonic Mania Adventures holiday short "From A. Rose", Sonic appears at the end of the short, dumbfounded that Amy Rose's plan to drag Metal Sonic back to Dr. Eggman's base and get him to take him back worked. Still stunned, when he looks at her as if to ask her "How?", she just gives him a flower and runs off, leaving the hedgehog to look at the viewer with an annoyed look. As with all Sonic Mania Adventure episodes, Sonic does not speak here. In the one-shot short Chao in Space, Sonic runs across the Christmas-decorated Chao Garden, watching over the Chao who is lost in a sleepwalking recreation of the titular movie. He suffers numerous pratfalls thanks to the Chao, though he takes victory over the Chao knocking out Dr. Eggman, who was dressed up as Santa Claus again, though he is "thanked" by the sleepwalking Chao injuring his nose. Other Christmas productions A year prior to Sonic Christmas Blast, a parody version of Sonic, voiced by Dan Castellaneta, made a cameo in The Simpsons episode "Marge Be Not Proud". When Bart Simpson contemplates stealing a copy of the video game Bonestorm, Sonic appears in Bart's imagination (alongside Mario, Luigi, and Donkey Kong), hyperactively telling him to go ahead and take it. This cameo would notably be referenced in the Sonic the Hedgehog Level Pack for the video game , where Sonic quotes his line from this scene if he is teamed up with Bart. In the 1996 film Jingle All the Way, a walk-around costume of Sonic appears as one of the characters taking part in the Holiday Wintertainment Parade. External links * Sonic News Network: Sonic the Hedgehog (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Characters Category:Characters from video games Category:Male characters Category:Animals